Void: Lost in darkness
by Ghostmaster66
Summary: Benjamin Black is a boy in a town called cloud 9. Little does he know, that he is almost completely made of Symbiote goo. He must leave all he knows, defeat enemies, make friends, and see if he can escape from the place he used to call home. Rated T for language and some situations.
1. The Revealing

Okay.. First story in this general forum...So bear with me alright? This is basically about BioSym X-99 A.k.a Benjamin Black, a 12 year old boy who's bodily fluids is literally infused with gene-spliced Symbiote. He unknowingly, lives in a "Town" called Cloud-9, where, outside of town limits, there are all sorts of failed symbiote infused monsters. Like it? If you do here we go!... _ A boy wakes up. He feels different today..As if in his skin, there were waves crashing all about, slamming into his skin. This child's name is Benjamin Black. He was a 5'4" African-American with Brown curly hair, and muscular arms. he was currently wearing a red shirt, and black jeans and trainer shoes. Benjamin took a quick peek in the mirror, opened his door, and raced down the stairs and out the front entrance to his school. Ben raced past many kids, who he didn't know. Then, he stepped into school grounds, and began the new day. A couple of hours later, Ben was carrying his books to study hall. Then, out of nowhere, A boy with rippling muscles, messy blond hair, and sunglasses intercepted him. "Watcha' doin,' Punk?" The boy said to Ben. Ben knew he was out muscled. He might be strong for his age, but this kid looked 15 or 16. "Nothing," Ben decided to bide his time with the easygoing approach. "Wrong answer!" The boy said with a sneer, as he pinned him to a wall with his strong arms. "Your giving me all of your' money, your books, and yuw' wittle' Binkie!" The guy said in a mocking voice. Ben flipped underneath the boy's legs, so at least he could move his arms. It wasn't fair. This kid was ruining his perfectly great day, the stupid jerk. Then he remembered something two kids were talking about before at fourth period. The two were talking about strategies in war. One was talking about how an attacker gets confused by a preemptive strike. Then, Ben got the courage to punch the boy in between the eyes. Then Benjamin took off running. The guy was only stunned for about 5 seconds, and quickly took after him. Ben ran into study hall, the boy right on his heels. Then, Ben turned around, and grabbed a chair. before he knew what he was doing, Ben was completely usurped by the rushing feeling in his skin. Then, his whole entire body was jet black, and his mouth was gaping with sharp teeth. He then threw a chair at the boy so hard it cut his cheeks wide open. But instead of blood, there were wires where his muscles and boned should be. Then, simultaniously, everybody in the whole school collapsed and were motionless Benjamin stared in horror, frozen by the sight of the boy laying on the ground. He felt his skin turn back to normal. He looked at his hands and thought: I'm a monster. I just killed a boy. Ben than ran. He ran and ran right out of town into the unknown forest he had never gone into. Ben ran, and ran until he couldn't run anymore. The only sounds that far into the forest were the sound of crunching leaves, and the beating of Benjamin's own heart. _ Cliffhanger! I might do two chapters for today. If you comment your pretty pleases! 


	2. The Forthcoming

**You know what You got me! I'll do another chapter! Can I get a what what! Who's awesome?! You are, for reding this. I don't own spiderman or any symbiotes exept for Void and Violet.**

Benjamin kept running through the forest, and eventually fell down a drop off hill. He looked up and realised he had run for at least 10 miles. Then he saw a clearing. The other thing he layed eyes on will probably stay in his mind for the rest of his life. He saw a Gigantic gorilla, covered in the same stuff that he turned into back when he..Fought the boy back in town. Exept. He realised, This was covered in a clay like mold. The weird sustance that covered him was white, with a web like blue pattern on it. Ben then felt the same rushing feeling of adrenaline he gets when he is about to fight. Ben took a deep breath, and jumped over the gorilla, and ran away from the beast. This was getting so typical! What was it with getting chased by beastly things? The beast was bounding after him, tendrils of slime flicking out and rubbing on Ben's legs. The ape like creature was about to snag Benjamin with one of his hulking arms, when a purple creature reached down and grabbed him, and swung upwards away from the muscular sludge pile. After he thought he was in the clear away from the beast, Benjamin attempted to talk to his captor. Or was she really his savior. Was she a she? Let's find out, Ben Thought to himself.  
"Hi?.." Benjamin said to the more humanoid "Person" Swinging on the rope like web.

"Go Bio! Hurry! We can't hold you forever!" the girl said in a feminine voice. Then, she dropped him down. Benjamin thought tons of things. First, who is she? Second, why did she drop me? Third, is jumbo down there going to catch me? Time seemed to go in slow motion as white tendrils covered Benjamin's body, almost like a second skin. Than, instinctually, he swung a web out of his wrist, swinging around a tree. It all made sense now. Benjamin smiled underneath his coating of power, thinking This void of horror is gone. This suit will make it all right! Ben, with his newfound feeling of bravery, kicked the ape creature with both of his feet. It lashed it's arms formard and smacked him backwards about 5 feet. He pushed against the animalistic brute, knocking it backwards.  
Than, he felt a rumble in his chest. He looked down in wonder as his chest changed into an abyss, sucking the creature in. Benjamin then collapsed as the suit slurped back into his skin, draining him of energy. Benjamin had six words to say before he passed out. "_I just consumed my worst nightmare_" Benjamin kept repeating those words for as long as he can remember.

**Pretty good right? Review this! I must be doing something wrong?.. Come on! I know you wanna...**


	3. The corrosion

**This is getting good! I'm going to try to update daily, but I'm only human! Okay? I know, you all are screaming for more...BUT! You gotta review follow and favorite so I know you Care!**

** 000**

Ben slowly opened his eyes. He realised he was badly hurt, maybe a broken arm. He then closed his eyes due to the rushing pain that flowed through his body. He realised, from what he saw, was the same purple creature that saved him from certain destruction.  
This was great. just was being carried to Hell knows where, and he couldn't move.. He then wiggled his defiance.  
_'Damn it! I'm in a bodybag!'_ Benjamin thought as the purple Lady Titaness carried him off. "Lady Titaness" was the only comparison he could think of for her.  
::Why am I in a bodybag!:: Benjamin screamed, thinking his voice would be muffled. But it sounded pretty clear to him.  
"Because otherwise you'd be dead.." The creature said. For some reason, Benjamin thought her voice sounded like a mix of snotty older sister, And screw you! Ahhh! Benjamin tried to get some answers, already.  
::Just tell me where the hell you're taking me!:: Benjamin screamed angrily.  
"To somewhere safe, so you can begin healing protocol" The woman replied simply, as if he was supposed to know what 'Healing protocol' is.  
::Who are yo-:: 'I'm violet.' She cut him off. Benjamin could sense two black eyes staring at him. Benjamin then thought it was time for the last resort. Ask a stupid question.

:;Can you let me go, Violet?:: Benjamin asked slowly. He wasn't sure if she was a sadistic killer.  
"No. But you can." Violet replied back. "Just think 'Free!'"  
::Like, outside the box?: "no. literally think Free.'"

::Free?:: Benjamin said out loud. At the end of the phrase, The bodybag started moving and changing. In 20 seconds he was the creature he was before. Benjamin no longer felt like being carried. He didn't know what this suit was, but he liked it. Benjamin wished he could know what he looked like.  
::Well?:: Benjamin thought. :: If I can change out of a bodybag, I can definitely See myself!:: Benjamin's vision then split, like a fly's, or a cracked mirror. He saw he was lean, with white skin, covered in blue lines, somewhat like a microchip. What alarmed him was the smile. It wasn't scary, it was just so mischievous. So evil. He was it. He could completely control himself.  
::Hmm..are you evil?:: Benjamin asked Violet.   
"If I was evil, I would have already had killed you."

Violet replied back. Then, something happened. The mask covering her face pulled back, revealing a caucasian girl, with choppy black hair, and purple eyes. What was with this girl and purple? Her entire "suit" was either black, or purple. It was unusual. But, so far, what was usual?  
::Can you help me?:: Benjamin asked Violet again.

"Sure. First tell me your name" Violet asked Benjamin.

::Fine! It's Benjamin-::  
"No. It's not." Violet said. Then, some of the waving tendrils of her suit grabbed hold of him. Benjamin tried to struggle, but Violet was too strong. Then, when he thought he was going to get eaten, violet painlessly stabbed four or five tendrils into Benjamin's head. Then, memories started flowing in. He saw himself in a tank of green fluid, just laying there. Seeing armed vehicles, and many military officials carrying a sleeping Benjamin to his house. Then. He saw the bonding. He saw himself screaming as Doctors injected a blue and white fluid into Ben's chest, making him launch into a spasm. Violet caught Ben with her two main arms, as Benjamin was literally screaming in fear. He knew now. He figured out how Violet became a bonded pair. She was an uneven mix of symbiote and Human. Benjamin knew what he had to do know. He knew that he wasn't human, even by Violet's standards. He was the first symbiote that can survive without a host.

**000**

**Woop! rough chappie! Well, did you like it? as before, everybody comment, if I get at least 5 a day, I'll post double chapters! Woop woop!**


End file.
